locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Combat
The Empress and Vymrl glared at one another from across the Palace of Xa’an. Then the Empress lunged forward, a wordless snarl on her lips. Important Disclaimer ALL OF THE SUBSEQUENT RULES SHOULD BE TAKEN MERELY AS GUIDELINES, AND ARE ALWAYS TRUMPED BY OOC AGREEMENTS. Overview No universe may remain at peace forever. With the appearance of thinking beings, priorities and plans will eventually clash. When this occurs, whether between mortals or gods, combat occurs. There are three kinds of combat in WorldWarp: Direct divine combat, Indirect combat and Mortal combat. In each case, whoever finishes with a higher value of divine or combat power wins. Each of the following systems refers to a ‘Bid’ as a part of combat. The Aggressor and the Defender take turns “bidding” PP. A god may draw from his current pool of power points as well as from the following week's pools. After “bidding”, their opponent has approximately 24 hours to up the ante or fold. After a combat has resolved, all ‘bid’ PP are lost (expended in the fight).. If a god has spent PP from the next week’s pool, then in the following week they will receive the difference. The minimum Bid is 1, otherwise the god is considered disinterested and loses automatically Direct Divine Conflict This is the kind of combat that happens when two opposing gods meet face to face. Fists will fly, divine blood will spill, and bards will sing of the conflict for ages afterwards. Combat is initiated with an Attack God action, which counts as the first PP bid by the aggressor. The formula is as follows: Divine Power = Bid + PP/week + Home-plane Advantage + Combat Artifacts /Exarchs + Aid. * In the case of a tie, neither side wins. * PP/week. As gods grow in power, they find themselves able to fend off the aggressions of new gods with more ease. However, gods are quick learners, and any advantage will quickly be lost. * Home-plane advantage: If a god is lucky enough to fight within a demi-plane of their own creation, they will be able to use that against their opponents, gaining a +2 bonus to their initial Divine Power. * Combat Artifacts/Exarchs. A god may use up to four combat artifacts or exarchs, each providing a +1 bid, each battle. After being used, the artifact/exarch may not be used until the following week. * Aid. Another god may add up to 2 PP to your god’s pool. The winner of the combat has several options (these are just suggested options; many others exist if you and your foe can agree on the terms): *The winner may “claim a trophy” and take permanent ownership of one lesser (mortal) artifact currently under control of the loser, and/or gain temporary control over a greater artifact for a period of one week. *The winner may “gain worship” at the expense of the loser in a single location. (up to 5 PP spent by the loser are permanently counted as having been spent by the winner when calculating % worship) *The winner may "inhibit" the loser, causing a single specific action type such as “spawn”, “shape”, or “nourish” to cost an additional PP for one week. *The winner may "forbid" the loser to oppose any action by the winning god for a week. *The winner may “scar” the loser (e.g. causing him/her to lose an eye, ala Grummsh). After one week of shame, the loser may keep the scar or heal the wound as they wish. *The winner may “imprison” the loser or one of the loser’s exarchs, effectively trapping them in a specific location for one week (this won’t, however, adjust the god’s ability to spend PP). Indirect Divine Conflict This is the kind of combat that happens when two gods spend power points towards conflicting actions. The gods do not necessarily need to meet face to face (for instances, if the action in question was a “guide”) but conflict emerges all the same. The equation is as follows: Divine Power = Bid + PP/week + Worship Bonus + Organizations + Divine Aid *In the case of a tie, the defender wins. *PP/week. As gods grow in power, they find themselves able to fend off the uncoordinated plans of new gods with more ease. However, gods are quick learners, and any advantage will quickly be lost. *Worship Bonus: A measure of the willingness of a populace to listen to one side over another, if a populace/nation is involved. Each week the % of worship that each god enjoys in each nation will be made known. For that week, the Worship bonus is calculated by finding the difference between the two god’s worship percents. The bonus goes to whomever has more worship as follows **0-20% difference. No bonus **20-60% difference +2 bonus **60-100% difference +4 bonus In addition, if your god possesses less than 50% of the total worship of a nation, but your pantheon as a whole does, you gain a +1 worship bonus. * Organizations are the mortal equivalent of exarchs and artifacts, representing groups of people present in that population that will actively work to fulfill their god’s wishes, such as temples, cults, guilds and the like. Up to 4 may be used each combat, if populations/nations are involved, and each provides a +1 bonus. After use, they may not be used again for any form of combat for the remainder of the week. * Divine Aid. If a god wishes, they may send their Avatar to influence the result. This provides a +4 bonus to their side, but in the event of a loss, results in widespread disillusionment among that god’s followers (up to 5 PP worth of worship exchanges hands.) Unlike direct combat, there is only one possible outcome for the winner – their action takes precedence, and occurs in spite of the conflicting action. The loser’s action is not completely invalidated but it is overcome. If one god wanted to cause a nation to go to war, it was opposed by another god, and lost, then that nation may have had some warmongering but ulimiately the pacifists won out. Or if one god attempted to destroy all records of something, was opposed by another god, and lost, then many records may have been destroyed, but the purge was not complete. To note, regarding of if one wins or looses, the PP invested is still spent. Mortal Combat The Frost Titans eyed the small Humites who confidently strode out of their city to defy them. The Imperium would break them against the wheels of war. Mortal Combat happens whenever two populaces or nations are “Guided” to attack one another. The base formula for Mortal Combat is more complex than Divine combat, but otherwise similar. The aggressor must spend 1 PP to direct a populace or nation to attack. The formula is as follows: Combat Power = Population Level + Organizations + Divine Aid + 1d6 * In the case of a tie, neither side win. * Population Level: This is a measure the strength of the populace. Populations gain 1 point for each nourish (including specializations) spent on their people and 2 points for each unique tech. Any race or otherwise non-nationalized group should divide their score by two (rounding down) and use that value as their Population Level instead. **0 Points = level 1 **2 Points = level 2 **4 Points = level 3 **6 Points = level 4 **10 Points = level 5 **16 Points = level 6 **25 Points = level 7 **36+ Points = level 8 *Organizations: This is a bonus generated by a specific group joining in a war. Unlike nations and populaces, Organizations are owned, and only organizations belonging to one of the involved gods can participate in mortal combat. Maximum of 2 per god per instance of combat. After an organization has been used, it may not be used again for combat until the end of the week. *Divine Aid: This category is divided between two different types of aid gods can directly give to their people. These actions have risks. **Relic Bonus: This is a bonus generated by having one or more Lesser Combat Artifacts or Exarchs among the forces of the fighting armies. Each artifact or exarch wielded by the army provides +1. Exarchs used in this way cannot be used for divine combat during the same week, and vice-versa. Maximum of 2/god/combat. However, if a god loses, the winning god has the option of, in addition to any other action, taking control of one of the lesser combat artifacts permanently or one of the exarchs for a week, or crippling the exarch, requiring the losing player to pay 2 PP to repair/heal the damage before being able to use the exarch again for PP. ** Avatar Bonus: If a god has incorporated an Avatar, that side immediately gets a +2 bonus. In addition, he or she may bid power points to increase the combat ranking of their force. (as in divine combat, outlined above) However, stepping so fully onto the mortal realm is not without its consequences – if a side with an avatar loses a fight, the avatar is considered slain (deascended). In addition to the regular results of mortal combat, the god who has lost an avatar is also “inhibited” (towards the guide action), cannot create a new avatar for 1 week, and additionally gains 2 PP less on the next reset (this penalty only occurs once). On the other hand, having an avatar means the possibility for greater gains as well – any winning side with an Avatar automatically gains 5 PP of worship from the losing populace as fear of the god’s wrath floods their hearts and minds. *1d6: this represents a random die roll, between 1 and 6. Unless the involved parties come to an agreement involving some 3rd party dice rolling method (such as invisible castle), this is rolled by an admin. This roll is only made once. Winning Mortal Combat can result in one of several outcomes (pick one of the following or create your own agreement with your foe): *“Pillage” The winning nation raids the losing nation for supplies and valuables. Nourish the winning population and denourish the losing population. *“Civil Unrest” The strife of losing causes civil unrest – All guide actions directed towards the losing nation require 1 additional PP for one week. *“Steal Secrets” The winning side gains one technology known by the losing side. *“Block Trade” The losing side loses one of its trade connections. (affects both sides of the trade relationship) *“Spread Religion” The attacking god gains 5 effective PP of worship from the losing populace. (Cannot be chosen twice if an avatar is already present) Category:Rules